(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a noise-absorbent fabric having a good heat- and sound-insulating property and a method for manufacturing the same. The noise-absorbent fabric may include a noise-absorbing layer that may include a nonwoven fabric formed of a heat-resistant fiber is impregnated with a binder and a metal film stacked on the noise-absorbing layer. The noise-absorbing layer may include a nonwoven fabric comprising a heat-resistant fiber and impregnated with a binder. As such, the noise-absorbent fabric may obtain superior sound-absorbing property, heat-insulating property and sound-insulating property, and can be applicable to parts maintained at high temperatures of about 300° C. or greater. In addition, the noise-absorbent fabric of the present invention may be moldable using the binder.
(b) Background Art
Noise, as an unwanted side effect of industrial development, causes gradually more damages. Various method have been taken to prevent noise. For example, as a way of such noise prevention, research into developing new sound-absorbing and -insulating materials capable of absorbing or insulating sound has been conducted in various ways.
Representative industrial sectors requiring sound-absorbing and -insulating materials include electric appliances such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a lawn mower, and the like, transportation such as an automobile, a ship, an airplane, and the like, and construction materials such as a wall material, a flooring material, and the like. The sound-absorbing and -insulating material also have been required in other various industrial fields. In general, the sound-absorbing and sound-insulating materials used in industries require, in addition to a good sound-absorbing property, lightweight, flame retardancy, heat resistance and a heat-insulating property, depending on particular applications. In particular, flame retardancy and heat resistance may be required for sound-absorbing and -insulating materials used in engines, exhaust systems, and the like maintained at high temperatures, for example, of about 300° C. or greater. In related arts, an aramid fiber has been drawing attentions for sound-absorbing and -insulating materials having superior heat resistance.